


Inevitable

by tiasworld93



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, together in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiasworld93/pseuds/tiasworld93
Summary: We feel so inevitable-I am confidentwe have transcendedthe laws of physicsand found each otherin every parallel universe(Kristen Costello)Pat and the Captain AU ficlets
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Breathing in Unison - Pacific Rim Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> For the PatCap Discord 💜
> 
> Poem in the summary by Kristen Costello, on Twitter @kristens_notebook
> 
> This is somewhere for me to pop AU ficlets, so I might add more as and when I get inspiration. I make no promises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Pacific Rim novelisation, Raleigh and Mako's fight in the Kwoon.

"At the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other" - Stacker Pentecost  
***

The connection initiated, held for a moment, then dropped, and he groaned. 

He'd been part of the British Army for years, he's a decorated officer and yet somehow this continued to elude him. He took a deep breath, and raised the pons unit back to his head, reaching out to the "start simulation" button.

"Don't force it."

He whirled on his heel, or at least attempted to despite the tether of the pons unit.

"Oh, careful! Don't need you strangling yourself, I'll never hear the end of it!"  
The tail end is lost to him as he takes in kind eyes, an excellent mustache, and a friendly smile.

"Hi! I'm Pat, J-Tech, one of the Neural Bridge Operators and maintenance team. And if there's one thing I've learned, Ranger, it's that you can't force a Drift."

As he introduced himself, he felt obliged to point out, "I'm not a Ranger, not yet. Not if I can't get this damned thing to work!"

"Ah, well, that's because it's like an animal, it'll buck if it knows you're unhappy. Some people find the machine harder than a real person anyway."

"No luck with a person yet either. And it's a machine, a simulation, not an animal! Insufficiently disciplined minds, Patrick, that's the problem."

"Maybe. Maybe you need to not force a connection with someone you barely know. I tell you what, you need a breather and it's my lunch break anyway. How about we go and have whatever grub the mess hall is offering, get to know each other, and then after my shift I can try practicing with you? I might not be a Ranger but I've used the sim a few times, I'm passable."

He found himself acquiescing- he clearly wasn't getting anywhere, and nourishment (even of the dubious quality the mess hall provided) was vital for both brain and body.

Lunch was as poor as expected, but the conversation rarely faltered. Pat picked up where he stopped, and they discovered a shared appreciation for outdoor skills. A meandering conversation on entertainment resulted in an impassioned but friendly argument over Gilbert and Sullivan versus late 20th century musical theatre. 

When they returned to the sim room later, a pleasant anticipation had built, overlaying the determination to succeed and a fear of it failing again. 

The connection held. 

It was new and shaky but persistent, and he felt a smile grow, echoed back at him through intermingled thoughts. He turned to look at Pat, and felt the spark of attraction lance through the other man. A raised eyebrow and faint blush later, they turned their attention to the simulated battle in front of them. 

They joined the leaderboard, moving in beautiful synchronicity, unorthodox tactics merging with military strategy for a speedy end to the digital kaiju.  
Celebrations came in the form of a drink. After Pat's reassignment to the Ranger Corps, a kiss. And after their first real kaiju kill, the Drift lingered as they continued their synchronicity in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some handwaving about the PPDC & Ranger training to make this work. Kindly ignore it 😄


	2. You Are A Perpetual Feeling - Doctor Who fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "in a world  
> full of  
> temporary things
> 
> you are  
> a perpetual  
> feeling."  
> Sanober Khan

There's always a sadness in the Captain's eyes, hidden behind determination and a desperate claim on authority. He can see time stretching around him, an endless universe of possibilities, but his own future is obscured behind a veil that threatens loss with every joy. 

Pat isn't daft enough to think he's the first person to join the Captain in the TARDIS, and he's sure he won't be the last. But in this moment, he can encourage adventure and push for new experiences. 

He can ask to see the wonders of the universe, to bring that joy back, and temporarily hide the horrors that lurk behind steely brows. 

He can offer excitement, enthusiasm, to hold his hand as they run, knees cracking and breathing heavily. 

He can give a kiss on every planet, moon, and space station. 

He's here for now, and that will suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I made it sad- but to me the nature of the Time Lord is melancholy, so that's what you get!  
> If anyone wants to write the adventures of the Captain and Pat in the TARDIS, please do!


	3. Etched on my skin - tattoo artist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory tattoo artist AU!

"Oh come on, Captain! It was your last tour, surely that's worth remembering!" 

"I don't see how you think I'm going to need help remembering it, it was quite memorable enough." 

"It's the principle of the thing! Half of us got our first to celebrate our passing out. Well, at least come with us, solidarity with the team who are getting one?" 

He agreed to go, if only to get them to stop- and at least a tattoo studio would be less rowdy than a pub. 

His expectations of dark and dingy (built on going with a fellow officer cadet many years prior) were utterly thrown by a bright, clean, and friendly studio with a smiling proprietor. 

"Hi there folks, I'm Pat, I'm the owner and one of the artists here. We've also got Taylor and Kemi on today, and I know that a couple of you called ahead so you've got appointments with us. So if you want to step this way, you can bring one person with you, and the rest of you are welcome to have a look through the books, see what catches your eye." 

He's still idly flicking through the folders on the table, eyes glancing around at his troops from time to time to ensure they're behaving, when the owner finishes with Lance Corporal Davies, and plops down next to him. 

"You thinking of something?" 

"Ah, no, thank you. I don't need a permanent mark to remind me of my tours." 

"Nah, fair enough. It's not for everyone. Those who want one, sometimes it's meaningful, from celebration to commemoration, for some it's decorating themselves and finding joy in themselves. And for some people it's just not for them. People are often surprised that I've only got a couple myself!" 

He raised an eyebrow, properly turning to look at the man. 

"Oh? May I ask?" 

"Sure! I don't mind talking about them. Got the Scout fleur de lis just above my collar bone- I've been involved since I was a lad, got accidentally caught with an arrow there but it hasn't stopped me! And my son's date of birth over my heart, bit soppy but there you go." 

"Your son? Seems like a good way to mark him, given your profession." 

"Mmm, my ex-wife thought it was daft, but then she's never been keen on tattoos so that'll be why we didn't last!" 

"Ah, quite so." 

There was a moment of quiet between them. 

"So what would you get, if you were going to? Not everyone has an idea, but some do." 

"I've never given it much thought. Perhaps I'll come back if I change my mind." 

"Ah, you're welcome to come back regardless, it's quiet during the day if you want to pop in for a chat. Looks like your lot are all finished though, best get them back." 

"Hmmm, absolutely. They'll whine endlessly for the next couple of days, then be smug in a couple of weeks. They're on leave, at least." 

"They're a good bunch you've got there. They're welcome back any time, and so are you." 

The Captain took him at his word and, despite having no reason to walk past, he detoured in the following week. And again. And again. Their conversations meandered, and continued as Pat closed up the shop, sometimes to over lunch or dinner. He did change his mind on tattoos, but Pat was always his staunchest supporter against those who cajoled. 

Eventually Pat inscribed on his ribs, below an IED shrapnel scar, the laurels of the Royal Engineers, surrounded by _Ubique & Quo Fas et Gloria Ducunt_. In the middle sat the date he started officer training, and his retirement date. 

On their fifth anniversary, he surprised Pat with the date they met enclosed in the keystone of a bridge on his hip, with the longitude and latitude of the studio forming the stone arch. 

Pat, laughing, revealed a laurel curled around an ink pen over the pulse point of his wrist, and then kissed him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin in Cap's first tattoo is the Royal Engineers motto (or mottos plural?)- Everywhere" and "Where Right And Glory Lead"; Wikipedia tells me that in Latin fas implies "sacred duty"
> 
> If you know more about the British Army or tattoos than I do (highly likely), please don't hold it against me! But I do appreciate polite advice :)


End file.
